Ninja of nothingness
by Villan O'Doom
Summary: when a heart give's in to the darkness they become a heartless when somewon has a strong will a nobodie is formed to...and that's what heppened to naruto...yea...you get the idea... Naruto with organization 13 powers! I HATE Sasuke
1. prolouge

BEHOLD A NARUTOxKINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER

ninja of nothingness

prologe:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves october tenth the day the kyuubi 'died' and a celebration was in the village everyone was happy....except naruto like we never seen that happening

Naruto uzumaki jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox was in his appartment wondering why everyone hated him so mutch his life was a living hell e hated every thing and then after a lot of veary depressing stuff all hell broke loose as a scream broke across the village and a black mist erupted from the windows the Hokage didnt think twice when he heard naruto screem and arrived one the sceen to witness what he thought was only a myth

an ANBU quickly went to the Hokage not veary happy

"SEE THE DEMON IS TRYING TO BREAK FREE WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN WHE HAD THE CHANCE" the stupid ninja jumped into the black mist only to be horribly disfigured into a flaming carcus by the stuff and a not stupid ninja got terrified "uhh...lord Hokage what is going on exactly" sarutobi just stared at him and let out a sigh "somthing neither of light or dark but the twilight in beteen"the ninja got a confused look "I dont understand" the Hokage turned to him "robobly not...I guess only a nobody could really understand (pun/riddle hehe)

suddenly a black figue crashed out of the walls of the appartment and fled the village and the black mist faded " '_naruto...have you truly fallen to the darkness' _everyone go home I will deal with this alone" as the shinobi left sarutobi entered the room to find a boy that looked similar to naruto but no wisker marks and he vas wearing a black outfit (I love organization 3 uniforms...dont you)

but what really got the Hokage was the lack of whiskers

meanwhile a shadowie figure ran through the forest a shadowie figure that did have whisker marks...and if you didnt get the idea that naruto's heartless has the kyuubi I will be angry at you because it is obvious...yea

________________________________________________________________________________________

BEHOLD the rologue is done...ya know it is veary mutch harder to write the Fanfic's than reading them...so...I DEMAND A COOKIE


	2. beware exam of despair

Okay so what powers should I give naruto's Nobodie

Xemnas,Demyx,Axel

Xigbar,Maruxia,Vexen

Demyx,Luxord,Axel

Saix,Luxord,Xemnas

Xemnas,Demyx,Luxord,Axel,Xigbar,Saix

Zexion,Vexen,Roxas

those are your options now onto chater two/one if you dont count the prolouge as a chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(time skip)

ninja academy of konoha....sucks.....is anything they teach their useful in the feild other than the substitution?....well any way their going to have a new student...I wonder who.

as the teacher of the academy Iruka as giving a boring speech on something a corridor of darkness appeared and a figure in a black outfit came out and gave Iruka a message. "class this is Narx he will be with us for the Genin exam" as he said that the class got stuned and a certain pink haired banshee (guess who) spoke up "But Iruka-sensei whe had to spend an entire year here why does he get to take the exam in just one day!?" as Iruka was about to answer Narx cut in "because I have been trained by Hokage-sama but needed to pass this exam in order to become a ninja"

yes that actually shut her up but she was thinking that there was no way he was better than a certain brooding duck headed Uchiha (his hair does look like a duck's but a little bit dosent it?)

(time skip because I can)

Narx was sitting in a corner in the war right away from everyone else until he was called up "Narx yor up next" Narx walked up to the front of the room while some of the girl's just kept starring at him because they apparently have a thing for mysterious people "ok Narx do a henge,substitution(not spelling japanies word for that),and clone" Narx turned intoa taller black figure but with spikey red hair and green eyes (axel) then Narx replaced himself with a pencil on Iruka's desk then finally "secret jutsu:nothingness clone jutsu" twelve clones then appeared out of nowhere and went to his seat after disspelling his clone's and henge

(time skip to sparing match thing)

"uchiha sasuke please choose your oponent"sasuke pointed at Narx "Narx" Narx walked over to field "and.....wait for it...... .... ....go...." sasuke went through a bunch of hand seals "Fire Style:Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" a large fire ball then flew to where Narx was at only to find out he was now right next to him and he delivered a chop to the neck knocking him out "WINNER:NARX" the crowed just stared dumbly at what just happened

(another time skip skip because I am Lazy)

"team 7:Narx,Haruno Sakura-' he was interrupted by Narx slamming a large book on his head violently "....and Uchiha Sasuke" Narx suddenly paused hitting the book against his head and put the book down...only to bring a big metal hammer to which he smashed against his head and two hours later sakura was angry that their sensei was late sasuke was angry that he lost to Narx and Narx was thinking _'nothingnessiseternalnothingnessiseternalnothingnessiseternal'_ and then the door opend to reveal a man with the same hair style as radiz from DBZ but without the same face or body for that matter "sorry i'm late I was running at high velocity when I went Smack into a telephone pole...not fun...to the roof" he was then engulfed in darkness as was Narx leaving sasuke and the banshee I mean sakura to walk up the stairs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the roof:

Narx and The New sensei turned to the door as sakura and sasuke came out "ok now that we are all here lets go through some me your likes,dislikes,dreams for the future,hobbies" "why dont you go first sensei" "veary well then my name is....Helio Vashida!,I like the darkness of the night,a little orange book I found in a store,learning new suff that is slightly important and my dislikes are birds,sunlight,birds,arrogant people,birds,leprechaun's,and if nessesary birds" "you said birds 4 times" "yeah...my dreams for the future I dont fell like telling you because this is olny chapter two in the story unless you dont count the prolouge as a chapter" everyone lokked confused at that part "what are ya talking about?" "nothing moveing on,my hobbies are bird hunting learning new things and working on my kekkei genkai and spying on the all mighty author who is compleatly oblivious to it" at that moment. time came to a hault

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

unkown location:

"What the!?!" looks around room "I do believe I need to increase security around here...yeah"

the roof again:

time continued to flow and only Helio noticed something off "did any of you feel like time just stoped for a moment there?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I'm just going to stop their and also I have made two polls go check them and also I wont like to tell everybody that reads this that I am good at thinking about things but when it comes to actually wrighting them it is a bit harder now then I will only open next chapter until the Poll on Narx's powers is decided I will give you all two week's from when I post this chapter and then it is closed unless their arent mutch votes And yes Helio is one of the charactes I made up and he somehow broke into my lair...he better not be watching me wright what happens next


	3. Test of the dancing flames

Finally a new chapter on Ninja of nothingness,I am going to give Narx the top two options that came out on the poll so Narx's powers will be

Xemnas,Demyx,Luxord,Axel,Xigbar,Saix

KH1 "Ansem's" guardian thing

by the way I know I said there would be quotes for this chapter on the note I made but I forgot that when writing this chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 arrived at training ground 7 awating what ever awated them,they where informed that they are only marked Genin by their jounin instructor so nw they are going to take the real Genin test.

the three ninja potentials stayed silent (except sakura) awaiting their sensei Helio,and now he finally showed up. "sorry I'm late, it took me awhile to get from Arachnid blood all the way back to Ninja of nothingness...don't ask. Now let your test begin,you have until 12:00 to get one of these bell's if you don't get one you fail" sakura noticed their where only 2 bells and spoke up "but sensei! there are only 2 bell's!" "yes sakura, which means one of you will be sent back to the academy." insert gasp from banshee here "also you must come at me with the intent to kill, now...begin!" the three academy students all got to a hiding place all except Narx "ya know,your don't really have much of a personality" "I only have one when I activate one of my powers" and with that Helio remembered what the Hokage told him about Naruto being a nobodie and his powers so he whispered to Narx so the other two couldn't hear "_hey use your fire one,the Uchina clan was supposed to be the village fire expert's so it will definitely get sasuke angry_ " "_yes thet would be amusing_" Narx's hair then turned to a shade of light red and his eyes turned emerald green and he stretched out his arm's and flames circled around his hands and then two chakrams appeared then Narx got into a fighting stance...sort of "COME HERE! I'LL MAKE IT ALL STOP!" and now the other two had their eyes widen at the sudden change of personality and form "BURN BABY!" a large ring of fire circled both Narx and Helio as the ground inside turned into a Lava terrain and a wall of fire surrounded the edge of the ring and Sasuke was jealous thinking that that power belonged to the Uchiha clan.

Helio's shadow came out of the ground and made the shape of a harpoon and flew towards Narx who doged it and leaped through the air towards Helio not only that but a large wave of fire was behind him and I think its target is Helio, however he doged the flame's but Narx charged at him leaving Helio no other option but avoiding the strikes until he jumped back and drew out of his back a black Katana with a unique design, the blade was midnight black and coming from the mouth of the black dragon head hilt with a red eye and the handle was also.

He let lose a barrage of purple lightning fly from the blade and onto Narx who just blocked them but then Narx had a big flame on his back and head and his eyes seemed to be glowing "YOUR GOING TO BURN!" he through one of the chakrams at Helio except it was on fire so the man had to doge but Narx charged at him and swung his other flaming chakram that Helio blocked but he didn't notice the other Chakram fly back and it hit him in the back.

Narx took that chance to get the bell and succeeded but took his other chakram back and went for a final blow on Helio "GOT IT MEMORIZED!?! B-U-R-N!" this one Helio couldn't block and he got shot out of the ring and went smack into a tree. at this time the alarm went off and Narx had both bell's and started to change back into himself and despite the fact Helio had 3rd degree Burns he was impressed by his new student "so what title have you given yourself Narx?" Narx thought for a moment before answered "The mirror of demise" "sounds fitting after that...now normally this test was about teamwork but I cant let afford losing a prodigy " saying this the Uchiha smirked thinking he was talking about him..but he wasn't "I was talking about Narx you arrogant Uchiha" the smirk faded and Sasuke looked at Narx "Tell me how you did that" it was more of an order than a request and Narx doesn't take orders from him "no" "I'm an Uchiha I deserve all fire jutsu's!" "1-no you don't,2-only I can use that power,so you can rant all you want but you will never get my power's" Sasuke was lookin furious and took a kuhnai and charged at Narx who just gave him a punch to the head and sent Sasuke flying to a large rock,making the banshee scream "SASUKE-KUN!, NARX YOU BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE!!" "he attacked first so he gets his punishment" Helio decided that he need to see a doctor or something about the burn marks so he decided to brake this up "OK you can all go ho-ow-home...." with that Narx opened a corridor of darkness and left and Helio did the same thing by opening another one and walking in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage tower

"Lord Hokage why wasn't I given to teach team 7!?!" Kakashi was looking a bit angry that he wasn't the Uchiha's sensei and that he got replaced by Helio "because Kakashi,Helio is the only one who can train Narx on how to use his more advanced power's" Kakashi was even more upset that the Hokage wanted Narx to be stronger "But Hokage-sama I'm the only wan who can train Sasuke how to use his sharringan effectively" Kakashi thought he made a point but didnt expect the answer he got next "Helio can use the sharringan as well but what is a more important matter is making sure Narx doesn't become part of an Organization that Helio told me about that could place this entire world in danger he isn't the only one of his kind,there are more than one and a new group of being's the same type as Narx are being born,you are dismissed Kakashi" Kakashi had no choice but to leave but for him the part of Helio being able to use sharringan would be told to the council.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and i'm going to stop their,Next time Narx goes to wave and Helio faces the council and get replaced by Kakashi but he will still train Narx anyway without Kakashi's knowledge....I cant wait for to wright the chapter when Narx uses Demyx's powers


	4. holy crap, and actual chapter

Villian O'doom: holy mega crap of doom, I did not expect this chapter to be made.

on a side note, I was promised an imaginary cookie if I continue this, I expect to recieve it or else i'll sick Dilandau from escaflowne abridged by HBi2k on you! on another side note. this story is longer up for adoption... for now.

* * *

grave of lost fanfic's:

in the graveyard of discontinued fanfic's. lied a tomb stone titled _Ninja of nothingness _and from it's grave popped out a hand... that hand... belonged the spiky haired Helio Vashida.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! I LIVE! SO LONG FANFIC AFTER LIFE!" and so helio and the grave he rose from disappeared and came back into the world of fanfic's people actually give a crap about.

Konoha, council chambers:

As usual, the civilian council of konoha was complaining. They were complaining about the sensei of team 7, as they were told by kakashi that he could use the sharringan. when said sensei arrived, he looked irritated.

"Helio, do you know why we called you here?" spoke the old cripple Danzo as Helioturned to him with his glare that would make most crap themselves. "um... you didn't"

"well... if I did then I would tell you that we demand to know about what kakashi told us about you having the sharringan" and so danzo and the annoying civilians looked at helio expecting an answer... but all they got was this "HA! I TOLD SARUTOBI THAT KAKASHI WOULD SQUEAL! HE SO OWES ME 5 BUCKS!"

"Helio don't get sidetracked" "huh? oh yeah. *ehem* well just to clear up any suspicion that you think I am an Uchiha... no I am not. In regards to being able to use the sharringan... yes"

* * *

meanwhile in an unkown location:

Twelve cloaked figures sat in a room... that I don't want to describe, so play a kingdom hearts game to figure out what the organization XIII meeting room looks like.

One figure in the room looked to the others and spoke.

**"alright... so just so were clear, our future 13th member is in this world here, and ironically, so is the key to obtaining another keyblade user other than our... 'special' member"**

in one of the chair's a short, most likely a kid, cloaked person spoke in an realy happy voice.

**"XOTBI IS A GOOD BOY!"**

**"yeeees Xotbi we know, you remind us oh so often. Mexios , you were shown the recruitment plan, what's your opinion?" **another cloaked figure, skinny and tall. spoke in a really annoyed voice.

**"um. i'm blind, I never actualy saw the plan"**and then there was a moment of silence... until the apparent leader of the group turned to a cloaked figure sitting in the chair closest to the floor.

**" you know what, changed my mind, xolron you and that cat of yours go get our number XII"**in a chair closest to the middle of the chair's at different heights, sat a cloaked figure holding a white cat with black stripes (think mia from hack guvol2 only with black stripes and not purple fur, just white fur).

**" *sigh* yes superior... and I hate you sir *poof*"**

**"alright... hey Ixnailius, what were the chances of that Helio guy becoming a nobody should a random heartless attack occur again?"** next to the now confirmed superior was a tall cloaked figure only with a black knight mask on his face.

**"well if my calculations are correct... about 99.9% and a remaining 0.1% that he'll just turn into an S-class heartless like that fake ansem fellow from the days of the old organization"**

**" ahh, well let's just focas on this Narx fellow for now. and maybe see if we can get his heartless counterpart Xuto to strike at Helio, with a mystery alignment character on our side we will truly be a formidable force to the world's"**

**

* * *

**back in Konoha:

While we were seeing the new organization XIII, Kakashi was made new sensei of team seven after the council made Helio just a regular Jounin... in response Helio just went to the Hokage's office and spoke of everything was going just as planned and that he was Kira... Wait no he didn't say he was Kira were did that come from?

anyway, as the next day came, team seven showed up at the training grounds to see the one eyed cyclops that is Kakashi. Sakura having to scream every thing different she notices, voiced out his presence "HEY WHO ARE YOU! WHY ISN'T OUR SENSEI HERE!"

" wow, you are really loud, anyway, I'm your new sensei, as Helio was removed from senseiof team seven by the council... who surprisingly got away with it... that feels a little suspicious but for some reason I don't feel anything about it... now then, lets get down to business."

* * *

meanwhile outside of Konoha:

Xolron from the meeting of the new Organization XIII slowly made his way to Konoha's gates, only to be stopped a guard... that's right aguard, there was only one person guarding the gate's of Konoha.

"HALT! WHO ARE YOU, ANSWER OR I'LL"

**"your fat and no one loves you"**

and then Xolron made his way through the gates of Konoha without being bothered as the guard broke down crying.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! HOORAY!

Villian O'Doom: and there it is... In case you want to know who is in the organization, then here's a list of the members.

I:Necronex, the infinite nightmare-number 1/superior, he has the power to force someone asleep and give them horrible nightmares used from there worst fears or memories, while there asleep he can enter there minds and destroy them from the inside. he has a I tattoo on his right hand

II: Ixnailius,the mask of time-number 2, he wears a black Knight mask and has a giant pocket watch that he can draw a blade from (think Aeon's from castlevania judgement) and he has powers over time and he is the scientist in the Organization and the 2ndstrongest member (the number's are based on strength for this Organization 13) and he as a II tattoo on his face

III:Dexnoir,the vile crystal-number 3,he has to he power to summon floating crystals that can take the shape of weapons or fire Lazar's,he has a III tattoo over on the right side of his chest.

IV: Xihleo,the shadow of musical lightning-Helio's nobodie,number 4, he uses a black guitar with a black dragon head for the head of said guitar,he can use it to control lightning and darkness and he has a IV tatoo on the back of is right ear.

V: Vuxian,the five piece's of one-number 5,he can summon 4 different version's of himself.

Vuxian Angelo- a angle version of himself that has healing and barrier powers and angel wings,

Vuxian Diablo-a demonic version of himself that has fire'y attacks and dragon wing's,

Vuxian AngeDiablo-a combination of his angelo and diablo self,half the body is his diablo self with one dragon wing on that side andthe other half is his Angelo self with one angel wing on that side, and last,

Vuxian perfect Angediablo-basicly a perfect combination of AngeDiablo, he has black fur and two black angel wing's (like ulquiorra, only with angel wings). all Vuxian body's have a large V tattoo on there face extending from both eye's towards the chin and any damage one body receives,the other 4 feel it as well (but all body's fight similar to final xemnas).

VI: Xioleanna,the forgotten killer-number 6,she weilds multiple star shaped chakrams and has Ice based powers,she often likes to kill things for no reason unless there on her side and can be a bit too happy...she has a VI tatoo on her left hand

VII:Hexas,the adept rouge-number 7,he wields a scythe,two dual swords,two dual gun's,and a large broad sword the size of a person. he has a VI tattoo on his left arm.

VIII:Xamzevdek, the electrical lancer-number 8, he has a giant spear that he can channel electricity into for attacks. he has a VIII tattoo on his right shoulder.

IX: Mexios, the blind artist- number 9, as his title says he is blind yet he is a master artist, whatever he draws/paints/sculpts becomes real and he has a giant paint brush as a weapon to use ink to fight.

X:Xantene, the sage of despair- number 10, he's an old guy that wields the power to summon creatures and weapons from a void of nothing, his weapon is a cane with a white gem on the handle, he has a X tattoo between his eye's.

XI: Xorlon, the twilight copy cat- number 11, he has a pet cat named Tigrix and has the power to copy anyone's appearance and powers as long as he made contact with the copied person once before. his tattoo is over his left hip

XII: Xotbi,the key of the eyes...and sometimes the third person speaking idiot- number 12, Xotbi has the spirit of a chilled and wits of a mongoose, and he has the appearance of a child as well. he speaks in third person and sometimes says "Xotbi is a good boy!" yes Xotbi is the nobodie of tobi. Not Uchiha Madara, But the real Tobi. as you can guess Xotbi has two keyblades that have 1 eye on each tattoo is on his left leg. one keyblade is way to dawn and the other is just a reversed version of that (way to dawn has a bat wing for the blade and a angle wing for the teeth but he reversed one has a angle wing for the blade and bat wing for the teeth).

XIII: Narx, the mirror of demise- number 13, the nobodie of Naruto, his weapon is a katana that gives the reflection of everything around it, he has the power to mirror any form, fighting style, or attack down to the exact moment. tattoo on left ear.

And now, as a reminder to a certain someone, I want my imaginary cookie.


	5. The Copycat's scratch

Villian O'doom: two chapters in one week? THAT'S A NEW RECORD! now on with the story!

Xorlon walked down the streets of Konoha talking to his cat, after they just remembered that they had no idea what their target looked like. **" ok so maybe I should have asked what the kid looked like *meow* yes Trigrex I know I rushed a bit to get the heck out of there but you know if I had a heart I would probably hate those guy's *MEOW!* ok must you use language like that in public? *meow* well I think some people here know how to speak dog so maybe there's some people that know how to speak cat *meow* besides me".**

The people on the street were staring at him thinking what was wrong with that guy, while some shinobi heard that he was looking for somebody and went to report to the hokage while the others followed Xorlon trying to prevent themselves from being spotted.

**"huh? well now... it seems it's time for a game of cat and mouse. hehehe see what I did there Tigrex? *_hiss!_***** well I thought it was a good joke"** and so Xorlon walked into an alley and the shinobi following him couldn'thelp but follow him in like something was controlling them...and then, a loud tiger roar was heard all across konoha.

Later, in the hokage office:

The Sandaime of Konoha was once again battling the evil paperwork, because this time some konoha shinobi were found torn apart. Suddenly Narx entered the room via Dark corridor. "hey old man, why is Kakashi Hatake suddenly my team's sensei?"

"civilians, that's why" and all that got the old man was a stare from the blonde nododie

"why do they even have any say in shinobi matters?"

"... you what I don't Know" and then Sarutobi turned on his intercom and called his secretary

"*beep* yes sir?" "tell the civilian council their fired" "okey dokey *beep*"

meanwhile with the legion of doom... I mean organization XIII:

In the freaky meeting room of ORganization XIII the superior turned to his masked colleague Ixnailius.

**"ok,1: why were we called the legion of doom? 2:has Xorlon appeared into the correct world this time?"**

**"umm. I don't know what you mean about that first one, but the actually, he got it in one go too"**

**"well, that's quite the achievement, well have to get him some ice-cream when he gets back... because apparently were supposed to like ice-cream"**

**"shall I have him begin the operation sir?"**

**" NO! not yet, tell him to wait one month before he does anything"**

**"but...why?"**

**"so we can skip a crap load of filler and pointless introductions and skip right to the chunin exam's 3rd part. Because everybody knows what happens before then so what exact purpose is there to bother going through all that just for some unknown people that probably look for any opportunity to point out some major yet incredibly minor flaw."**

**"...I'm not sure what your talking about but it sounds important...I will go tell Xorlon to wait for now"**

And so the masked member left the room leaving only the superior to rant in his head... which doesn't make sense because nobodies aren't supposed to have emotions, and yet in most fanfic's I read, people often tend to forget that and make things go inaccurate compared to the original character storyline to the point that it just doesn't seem believable even as far as fanfic's are concerned.

With Narx

Narx was in training ground 43 1/2, which looks like training ground 44 but isnt, reading a note in his hands. "let's see here, according to Helio's instruction's,_to summon a nobody weapon, simply focus on your main power instead of sub-power and then manifest the the form that firsts pops into your head. keep in mind that once you choose your weapons appearance you may not change it, so make sure that it can actually be used to kill stuff._well thats sounds simple compared to what he usually says"

After following the instruction's Narx's former sensei left him, he summoned his weapon. A Katana, a simple katana, only the blade of the sword was like a mirror, as it gave off the reflection off of everything around it.

"well this seems nice, I bet lots of people would like to now what it does right away against a crime lord in a poor country surrounded by water. I bet they would to if this was a story or something... unless the wrighter got lazy and skipped it so he can go on to the part of the plot that stuff actually happens in, but what are the odds of that?"

with Xorlon:

with Xorlon and the leaf shinobi... the shinobi were still alive, and Xorlon was helping the leaf ninja put a big Tiger into a cage.

**"ok so why didn't anybody notice this guy running wiled before? he's kinda huge"**

" I know! you would think people would see a giant cat running through the street's"

"well it's a good thing we had those tranquilizers with us or else we'd be screwed"

**"well I hope this will teach you to keep track of dangerous animal's. well big guy, it's back to that zoo for you, I know we had a fun time but now we must part"**and with that the shinobi left with the Tiger in it's cage to return it to the wild were it could be free and away from crappy and poorly built habitat's of the konoha zoo.

with the lead shinobi:

"wow, what a nice guy"

"I know, sure it was strange that everything he was saying appeared in words in our heads, but hey, maybe he's mute and that's just some jutsu he uses to talk"

" hey wasn't there a reason why we were following him in the first place"

"meh, who can ever remember what happens in this crazy village."

"mmm... that old guy that lives across from that old antique shop?"

" oh yeah he's smart, he'd probably remember stuff for a long time... and I suppose there's that Nostalgia critic on the Internet"

"wait wait wait... we have vending machine's, and Internet, and big computer screen's. but we don't have telephone's, car's, or chuck norris... WHEN IN TIME ARE WE EXACTLY!"

" I have no *BEEP*ing idea..."

back with Xorlon:

**" ya know Tigrex, I thought I was going to kill those guy's, but then I forgot after we ran into that random Tiger in the alley**

Villian O'doom: and that's it for this chapter. now keep in mind that the Superior of the new organization XIII is one of few characters that wield the power to break the fourth wall.

and I know what your thinking '_Xorlon didn't kill those leaf guy's? it was just a tiger that escaped a zoo?'_hey, it's my story and if I hint a character's death but the death was as much a lie as the cake was, that's my choice!

and next time, should there be a next time, because remember I am lazy, we will find out if all the hints that were going to skip the wave arc and go to the chuunin exam arc are true or not... meh it might depend on if I can think of something for that part or not.


End file.
